


Les bons petits plats

by Satanders



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman Forever - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Naked under the Apron, Seduction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Edward Nygma qui cuisine nu sous un tablier séduit un Harvey Dent tout à fait prêt à céder à la tentation





	Les bons petits plats

Le propriétaire de l'appartement dans lequel Harvey venait de pénétrer sans l'aide de clefs gisait présentement dans la cave dans un état de décomposition avancée.  
Le procureur qu'il avait été n'aurait probablement pas pu s'endormir dans le lit de sa victime mais Two Faces, quant à lui, vivait ici depuis deux semaines sans soucis.  
Une odeur alléchante provenant de la cuisine lui mit l'eau à la bouche et il laissa son sac d'armes et de billets de banque dans l'entrée, suivant le parfum de ce qui semblait être un rôti de porc. Avec des pommes de terre.  
Ce n'était pas une grande cuisine, et ils n'avaient pas choisi cet appartement pour ça - ils l'avaient choisi parce que son propriétaire était une petite frappe qui ne manquerait à personne et qui vivait seul, c'était l'endroit idéal pour se poser quelques temps avant de fomenter un nouveau plan pour mettre Gotham à genoux. Cependant, elle était équipé d'une gazinière et d'un four en état de marche, même s'ils n'avaient pas été nettoyé depuis longtemps. La crasse ne dérangeait pas Two Faces, mais son colocataire, en revanche, avait mis un point d'honneur à tous désinfecter - Harvey le soupçonnait d'être assez maniaque, en dépit du bordel qu'il pouvait mettre partout.  
Ed Nygma était un génie et il ne fonctionnait pas comme tout le monde. Il était la seule personne qu'Harvey avait rencontré qui soit capable de le surprendre en toute occasion. Ed n'était jamais là où il l'attendait, n'obéissait pas à ses ordres et ne semblait pas réfléchir avant d'agir - c'était évidemment le contraire, mais son comportement était si chaotique que cela en donnait l'impression. Two Faces, s'il était intelligent, ne comprenait pas toujours comment Ed prenait ses décisions, mais puisqu'elles étaient le plus souvent payantes, il écoutait attentivement ses conseils et supportait ses excentricités.  
La dernière en date, qu'il avait sous les yeux, le fit se figer sur le seuil.  
Il faisait horriblement chaud. L'été à Gotham avait parfois été pénible, mais cette année, les températures atteignaient des records insoupçonnés. Ainsi, un ventilateur avait été installé sur le plan de travail pour aider à supporter la chaleur. Toutefois, ce n'était pas l'élément qui retenait le plus l'attention d'Harvey.  
Le Riddler était appuyé un coude sur le frigo, la main sur la hanche, et il le fixait avec un large sourire dans une pose alanguie destinée uniquement à la séduction. Le tablier rose à fanfreluches qu'il portait disait "Embrassez le génie", et c'était à peu près tout ce qui couvrait sa nudité.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à manger pour le déjeuner ?, déclara Two Faces en le détaillant avidement du regard.  
Edward fit la moue en se redressant, puis s'avança en désignant son tablier sans un mot. Harvey comprit le message et l'enlaça brusquement afin de le coller contre lui.  
Le Riddler posa la main sur sa joue à la peau flasque et couverte de cicatrice d'anciennes brûlures.  
\- Goûte et tu verras, susurra-t-il.  
Two Faces ne se fit pas prier pour embrasser Ed, ses paumes calleuses descendant lentement dans le creux de ses reins tandis qu'il dévorait ses lèvres. Il le renversa sur la petite table de la cuisine et se coucha sur lui. Le Riddler enroula une de ses jambes autour de sa taille et Harvey lui caressa la cuisse pour l'encourager à s'agripper davantage. Les bras d'Ed se nouèrent derrière sa nuque, son corps se frotta contre le sien, faisant naître une érection dans son pantalon à mesure que celle du Riddler durcissait.  
Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, Edward se lécha le pourtour des lèvres, ses yeux entourés de khôl rivés aux siens avec intensité.  
\- Alors ? Combien d'étoiles ?, déclara-t-il en pouffant presque à sa propre blague.  
La main la plus douce d'Harvey se faufila sous son tablier et l'ex-procureur esquissa un sourire ricanant.  
\- Le repas n'est pas terminé. Ta mère ne t'a pas appris a toujours finir ton assiette ?  
Le sourire d'Edward s'atténua, mais avant que Two Faces puisse réagir, il plaqua la bouche sur la sienne pour l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser langoureux, ses doigts se glissant dans les mèches noires et grisées de l'ancien procureur.  
Ce dernier commença de déboucler sa ceinture, pressé de passer au plat principal.  
Ed gémit lorsqu'il enfonça son index dans son orifice suintant de lubrifiant. Il tira dans le dos de sa chemise, animé du désir de toucher sa peau, griffer sa chair, mais Harvey avait d'autres projets. Il laissa son pantalon tomber à ses chevilles et, tout en parsemant de baisers mordeurs le cou du Riddler, il s'enfila lentement en lui en grognant de plaisir, comme à chaque fois. Peu importait qu'ils aient fait ça des dizaines de fois, le sexe avec Ed restait ce qu'il avait connu de meilleur et il ne s'en lassait pas.  
Edward était démonstratif. Il poussait des cris à chaque coups de rein, les yeux révulsés. Two Faces ignorait ce qui était de l'hypersensibilité et ce qui était de la comédie. Il s'en moquait.  
Bientôt la peau dénudée du Riddler fut couverte de traces de dents. Dans ces moments-là, il y avait quelque chose de véritablement bestial qui possédait Harvey, il oubliait toutes ses barrières, entièrement perdu dans leur extase - pas seulement la sienne, mais celle qu'Ed exprimait avec tout son corps, en se trémoussant contre lui, haletant, le serrant à lui écraser les os.  
Lorsque Two Faces eut finit, il caressa gentiment la verge d'Ed jusqu'à ce que celui-ci jouisse à son tour.  
\- Merci pour le repas, gloussa-t-il en s'essuyant la main dans un torchon avant de remballer son artillerie.  
\- Oh, dit le Riddler à bout de souffle, toujours étendu mollement sur la table. A ton service.  
Harvey sentit que s'il restait à le regarder, il risquait d'attraper à nouveau la trique. Et une envie déconcertante de l'embrasser sur le front sans se soucier de la sueur collante.  
\- Comme quoi pas besoin d'une mère pour s'en sortir, grommela-t-il.  
Il se rhabilla en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Ed, qui s'était redressé sur son coude.  
\- Pour la cuisine comme pour le reste, ajouta Harvey avant de s'éclipser de la pièce.


End file.
